


Rainbowed Heart

by SocialBookWorm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Gen, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Possesion, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: Frisk was normally a pretty patient person, but having seven dead kids in their head, arguing about what to do was stretching it. At least between the eight of them, they have an actual chance of getting out of this place.





	1. Prologue

You fell down a hole and

 

you woke up with a headache. 

 

_Hahaha! They look like a wimp!_

_You have no observation skills. As always._

_I- I think they look fine._

_Be honest. They look like any other kid._

_Guys! Guys! Calm down and give them a chance to orient themselves._

_I wonder what you did to deserve this._

_Welcome to hell newbie._

 

You woke up with a headache, and seven dead children in your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come [tumble](https://thesocialbookwormwrites.tumblr.com/) with me


	2. Chapter 1

You had simply been determined to prove the other kids in the orphanage wrong. After being told over and over again that a crybaby like you couldn’t do anything, you had looked your loudest torment in the eyes and told him in a shaky voice that you would climb Mt. Ebott. It had fallen dead silent and everyone had heard the last sentence you had told the orphans.

“And I’m coming back.”

Then you had tripped over a root on your way back down with a pretty yellow flower to prove that you had been up the mountain and had fallen down a hole. 

Now you were sitting in a bed of yellow flowers with a pounding headache, and more voices in your head than you remembered having. You pressed a hand to your head as all of the voices started to argue, overlapping each other in their haste to be heard. It was almost impossible to tell them apart.

_-it’s not hell!_

_-i dunno, it has a monster with horns and a red trident wandering around killing kids-_

_-guys-_

_-jumping to conclusions now are-_

_-does it matter what this place is-_

_-everything going around trying to fight-_

_-there were a couple of skeletons-_

_-you never think anything through do you-_

_-guys-_

_-there was that area with lava too-_

_-what does it matter? Just-_

_-hell might be going too far-_

_-some were friendly-_

_-kill everything in your way-_

_GUYS!_

Your head fell silent, and you took the moment of blissful nothing to try and breath. The pain in your head decreased the longer that the voices didn’t say anything until you felt well enough to sit up and look around. There was nothing but rocks and flowers 

_Is that better?_ The voice that had shouted asked. Now that it was just her talking, you could detect the feminine quality of it, underlined with steel. It was the type of voice you imagined a mother having, or an older sister. 

You nodded, and were only given half a second of wondering how you could communicate with them before the voice continued. 

_Good. Now we’re all going to introduce ourselves so you can have a better time of telling us apart. I’m Light Blue, or Patience._

Your brow furrowed, because as far as you know those weren’t real names. 

_Kindness or Green._ A quiet boy this time, but his voice was infused with the type of warmth that made you think of sunny days and hugs. 

_Perseverance or Purple._ His was a dry tone, and you could almost see him pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

_Yellow or Justice._ You personally thought that the southern drawl was a little forced, but the amusement in the boy's tone certainly wasn’t. 

_Orange! Or Bravery!_ Another female, but this one’s voice was faster, just shy of shouting 

_Integrity or Dark blue._ A deep clear cut male, with a slight accent you couldn’t place. 

There was a moment of silence before Patience was saying, _I said all of us._

_Fine._ The female with the dark voice that promised violence muttered, _You don’t all have to look at me like that. I’m Chara._

You went back to wondering how you were supposed to communicate with them, if you had to speak out loud or if you had to think something specific for them to hear it. 

_You don’t have to do anything. We can hear you just fine, Frisk,_ Integrity told you. 

_Bluuuuue!_ Bravery whined, _I wanted to prank them with that._

_Focus guys,_ Patience cut it. _Anything she-_

You felt an immediate revulsion at the pronoun, and Patience smoothly corrected herself. 

_Anything they need to know before they move forward?_

_If I may,_ Perseverance began, _I wouldn’t trust any of you to cite what is truly needed._

_Geez,_ Justice muttered, _Thanks for that._

_Now,_ Perseverance lectured, _You have fallen into the Underground, a section in the mantle of the earth where monsters have been sealed. They are kept here by a barrier put up by seven human mages so they need seven human souls in order to break it. You are the seventh. This means that they will be especially desperate to take your soul. They will do this by engaging you in a Fight-_

_-Which is when you will kill them, track down their family and kill them as well,_ Chara butt in, a manic glee in her tone that set you on edge. There was a long beat of silence. 

_How about no._ Perseverance said in such a dry tone, that you giggled. _As I was saying, they will engage you in a Fight which will cause your soul to appear, and they will attack it directly. This will lower your HOPE or HP until it hits zero in which case you will die._

Your eyes widened and you felt tears form in the corner of them. You took a shuddery breath of fear. You didn’t want to die. Sure your life wasn’t the best, but it was only just beginning. You never should've done this, but you had been determined. 

_Frisk,_ Kindness whispered. _We’re going to get you out of here._

_Yeah!_ Bravery cheered. 

_It may be too late for us,_ Justice stated, _but you’re just a child, and it’s not too late for you. Trust us kid. We’ll get you out of here._

You nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping at your face. You clenched your fists, reminding yourself that you had told the other orphans that you were going to come back from Mt. Ebott. You stood up, and marched out of the room, determined to make it out of this place. Bravery cheered you on, while Perseverance and Patience groaned. 

_Perhaps you could wait for me to finish first?_ Perseverance snarked at you. You stopped in the next room and felt a wave of shame pass over you. _Wait you will?_ Perseverance sounded surprised, _I mean. That’s better._

“-I said, HOWDY!” someone yelled at you, and you jumped, pulling away from your mental conversation. “Yeesh,” the voice continued, “Distracted much?” You glanced around, and the voice spoke up again, sounding even more annoyed. “Down here.” 

You glanced downwards and blinked at the flower that was smiling up at you. “Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” 

You blinked at it and opened you mouth to answer, when your head was hit with blinding pain as the others seemed to realize they knew who was in front of you. 

_**R** U **n**!_

You staggered to the side, pressing your hands to your eyes in a vain attempt to block out the pain. You tripped over something crashing to the ground, and curling into a ball. Your thoughts were fuzzing and you thought you heard the ghosts trying to talk to you, but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. Your ears buzzed, and you only barely heard Flowey mutter, “Well, you’re an interesting one aren’t you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come [tumble](https://thesocialbookwormwrites.tumblr.com/) with me


End file.
